Wish
by Pokemon67
Summary: Chrome makes a wish. Will it be granted?


Me: This is a story in retaliation to the mistreatment Chrome's mother has received in fanfictions! It's so sickening some of the things that people do to her; yes, she was a terrible mother. But do we need to torture a woman that was only in for three pages?

My sister, Tsuna 4 Cn4s has helped me with this story, by editing and creating Chrome's backstory. I did the rest!

Disclaimer: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

°•°•°•° *W*I*S*H* °•°•°•°

"Happy birthday, Chrome!"

Chrome blushed slightly as a large chocolate cake was placed in front of her. "Th-thank you, everyone."

"It's your birthday, Chrome!" Yamamoto said, grinning. "No need to thank us!"

"We're just glad that we got you to come!" Tsuna joked, causing a few of the guests to laugh.

"Everyone has to be quiet, now!" Kyoko clapped her hands for attention. "Time for Chrome to blow out the candles and make a wish!" She pushed the cake closer to the birthday girl.

Chrome smiled and closed her eyes. The cheerful tune of the usual birthday song was sung by all of her friends, causing a warm feeling to light in her heart. As the voices faded to a stop, she blew on the candles, all of them immediately going out. The guardians clapped and cheered, causing Chrome to blush once more.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Chrome stepped out onto the porch, closing the sliding door behind her. She had slipped outside to be by herself for awhile, waiting a small break from the party and antics of her friends.

She walked along the porch for a bit, breathing in the cool, winter air. Her mind wondered as she looked out at the stars and moon.

"Chrome?"

Chrome turned at the sound of Lambo's voice.

"Hello, Lambo."

"Mind if I join you?"

"N-not at all."

Lambo walked over next to Chome. They stated at the sky in silence for a few moments, when Lambo suddenly interrupted the silence.

"What did you wish for, Chrome?"

She turned to look at the young man, her violet eye widened in surpirse."Why do you ask, Lambo-kun?"

"Curious," He tried to reply nonchalantly, leaning against the rail of the porch. "Will you tell me?"

Chrome turned back to the stars. "I can't, Lambo. It's hard to explain, really."

"I'm a good listener." Lambo pointed out.

Chrome laughed softly. "Sorry, Lambo."

"Okay then," Lambo mumbled, soundly slightly miffed at being kept in the dark. He turned to go back into the house. "You coming?"

"I will in a minuet," Chrome replied.

Lambo nodded. "Hope you get your wish, Chrome,"

Chrome sighed. 'So do I.'

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

It was a rainy, spring day. Subarashii was walking though the muddy streets of Naminori, moving briskly and hoping to get home before any heavy rain set in.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a strange sight. A purple haired woman was standing under a canopy. She looked as if she was buying something. She had a violet eye, and where her other eye should have been was only a black eyepatch.

What stopped Subarashii was that the woman reminded her of someone...

Before she could stop herself, the impossible question had left her lips. "Nagi?"

The woman heard Subarashii and turned to look at her. When she did, Subarashii remembered how she had come to hate the little girl. HER little girl...

*FLASHBACK*

Subarashii had tears running down her pale face."How?" She kept asking herself. "How could he have died? Nagi's better and I gave him the medicine."

"Mommy?"

Subarashii turned to look at the worried, sickly face of her daughter.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

Subarashii sat down and looked her daughter in the eyes. "Daddy... just died, sweetie."

Nagi looked at her mother for a moment, then broke out into uncontrolable sobs.

"It's okay, sweetie," Subarashii tried to comfort the girl.

Nagi shook her head. "No, it's not alright. Mommy, the medicine you gave daddy... h-he, he gave it to me. I didn't want to take it, b-but he said I had to. I didn't know."

Subarashii looked at her Nagi, shocked.

"D-do you still love me, mommy?"

Subarashii pulled her daughter closer against her. "I will always love you."

*END FALSHBACK*

Subarashii knew that she had lied. She had slowly grown to hate the girl. She had felt that she had killed her husband. She knew she was wrong, she knew it a long time ago. But it was to late. She had abandoned her. She didn't deserve Nagi.

She turned out of the market place and back out to the street, crying over her past mistakes.

'How I wish I could take it all back!'

"Mom?"

Subarashii turned at the voice of the woman. "I'm sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm not your mother."

The woman's violet eye scanned her. "You are my mother! The only mother I'll every have and... the only mother I want to have."

Subarashii cried as the woman-no, Nagi- embraced her. She didn't deserve her, she knew that. But Nagi wanted her, and that was enough to brighting up even the rainiest day.

Chrome hugged her mother. Crying and smiling at the same time, she whispered softly, "I got my wish."

Me: Well that's that. I would just like to thank my sister for editing this. And please review!


End file.
